For Land or Love
by brawlingwolf
Summary: Two continental wars have left Archanea nearly destroyed, and the emperor-to-be Marth fears he will not be able to rebuild without help. After several failed pleas, he looks to the kingdom across the eastern sea and requests their aid in the restoration of his land. But when he receives an offer, he desperately wishes to refuse it but knows he has no choice. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter I: A Bleak Outlook

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, welcome to _For Land or Love, _a crossover story that's been floating around in my head for a while. I'll go ahead and tell you now that I'm writing this more as a challenge to myself than anything, and there's a few things you as a reader should probably take note of.

-This takes place after both _Twilight Princess _and _Shin Monshou no Nazo~Hikari to Kage no Eyu/ Heroes of Light and Shadow._ I'll be making quite a few references to FE12 and the War of Heroes, so if you haven't played/watched the game, I suggest doing a bit of reading up before coming here. Likewise, Kris/Chris is the default name of the Avatar/My Unit in FE12 and I will be using names from the fan translation.

-Barensia is the continent that would become Valm in _Awakening. _It is the setting of _Fire Emblem Gaiden, _the second game in the series, and makes notable references to FE1/3/11/12 (including characters). Also, the story and setting of FE13 is basically irrelevant to this story.

-In case you haven't figured it out from the above, this is NOT _Super Smash Bros.-_based.

-There will be some use of sexual themes through the story, but no lemons (yuck) and I don't plan on anything explicit. Putting it simply, I'll try keeping it PG-13 (and not _Twilight-_PG-13).

-Though this is _Twilight Princess-_based, I will be making some minor references to _Skyward Sword_ and caution you readers for spoilers from SS. Just a heads-up.

-Link WILL have a speaking role. I really don't think I could write this without it.

-And finally, I do have plans on ONE named OC making an appearance. But it's kind of become a rule that he has to show up somewhere. If you're familiar with my works, you probably already know who it is. As for those of you unfamiliar with him, don't worry- his role isn't huge by any means and the story won't be focusing on him.

I think that covers it. Thanks for dealing with this exhaustive author's note, and please enjoy!

* * *

"So, that's it, then?" Marth asked solemnly from his place on Archanea's throne, a seat of power he was still growing accustomed to. The reporting knights nodded.

"I'm afraid so, sire," Cecille replied. "We cannot anticipate any aid from Barensia. They regretfully send their decline of your request and wish Archanea luck in her restoration."  
"It will take more than luck," the prince sighed, massaging his forehead. "Much more."

"My apologies, sire," Luke spoke up, dipping his head, and Marth nodded.

"And mine to you," he said. "I can't help but feel like this could have been avoided back before the War of Heroes even started. If we had seen the signs... if I'd been better prepared..."

"Lord Marth, you can't blame yourself for actions you had no say in," the Hero at his side said rather firmly. "No one could have guessed that Gharnef would still exist. You killed him in the War of Shadows- or so we all thought. If it weren't for you, Archanea would be lost to the Dragons. At least now, we have hope of rebuilding. And with you as our leader, we WILL find a way to do so." Marth turned to him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you for your kind words, Kris. I'll do my best to live up to your expectations."  
"You conquered Anri's Way and slew the Shadow Dragon twice," Kris pointed out. "You formed armies out of the remnants of those who once opposed you. You have already lived up to and exceeded my expectations. I know not to underestimate you."

"I couldn't have done it without all of you," Marth said gently as his gaze returned to the knights. "The war was not won by one man, nor will this effort now. But I believe we will find a way to restore our motherland."

"Well said, Lord Marth!" Cecille agreed with a smile.

"And in that thought, you two are dismissed. I will summon you when I have your next orders." Both Cecille and Luke bowed before turning and leaving the audience chamber. Once they had gone, Marth's strength seemed to melt away as he hunched over in the throne, bracing his arms against his legs and hanging his head.

"Lord Marth," Kris said softly, "We really will find a way through this."

"You saw the devastation," Marth replied without looking up. "The ruined towns, the broken landscape, the burned and trampled crops, all the dead..." He fell silent for a moment. "Aruelis and Talys were the only countries not nearly wiped off the map, and neither of them have nearly the resources we need to rebuild. We NEED help from a wealthy nation that hasn't been torn apart by war. We don't just need funds- we need resources. Food. Wood. Steel. Labor. We don't have nearly enough of any of that. Hardin and Medeus left us with nothing."

"I know there's no clear answer right now," Kris agreed. "But you'll pull through, sire. And you won't be alone. I'll serve you until the end of my days."  
"I know, Kris." The prince looked up with a weak smile. "Thank you."  
"And, milord," Kris continued, "I know you'll always have Lady Shiida to support you as well, perhaps even more than I ever can."

"Shiida..." Marth mumbled. "I don't know what I would do without her." He paused. "I truly wish I could arrange the ceremony, but I just don't have the time or the resources to right now. We've just come out of a conflict that shook the continent. I cannot place my focus anywhere else than to aid my people. Not even in my own wedding."

"And she understands that, sire. And, as I said, she'll support you in every way she can until Archanea is restored to her former glory."

"But, to do that, we'll need resources," Marth pointed out again. "We can't turn to anyone here and Valentia has made their answer quite clear..." He sighed heavily. "Who else can we turn to?" Kris frowned in thought.

"What about the kingdom to the east?" he finally wondered, gaining Marth's attention. "I know our contact with them is spotty at best, but... er..."  
"Yes," Marth nodded. "The fair land of Hyrule. I've never even seen the land, but I believe my father once went there on business. Our ties are weak, but friendly."

"I've heard rumor that they've had a bit of a conflict themselves, but it left the landscape and the people relatively unscathed," Kris went on. "It wouldn't hurt to at least request an audience with her king, would it?"  
"Hyrule has no king," Marth said glumly. "The kingdom is in the hands of the princess, one by the name of Zelda. I am unsure of how the king passed, but the land had no one else to turn to than their princess."

"Understandably," Kris nodded. "She is the throne's successor, is she not?"  
"Aye." Marth lowered his head again. "But I fear what power she actually possesses. While she may rule the land, she hasn't yet gained the title of queen. I've heard she is a kind and compassionate young woman... but her court may not be."

"Only one way to find out," the Hero said, trying to be optimistic, and Marth nodded again.

"Yes..." He rested his hand on his palm and drummed his fingers on his upper lip in thought. "But I'm going to have to make this journey myself. After so little contact, it would be downright rude and disrespectful to send anyone in my stead to request such a large amount of aid." He turned back to his companion. "I trust you'll accompany me?"  
"Of course, milord. You know your shadow will follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond." Marth smiled and got to his feet, dipping his head in gratitude.

"Hm... I'll bring Cecille with me as well, then..." He frowned, thinking over whoever else could join him without denting the forces at work to rebuild. "Perhaps Merric. Cain can oversee the knights and I know Shiida and Elice can handle the politics while I'm away."

"Is that all, sire?" Kris pressed. "Such a small guard..."  
"Small, yes, but also made of my most trusted guard, one of the greatest knights Altea has ever seen, and a man who has mastered one of the most powerful magics in existence. Beyond that, this is a diplomatic mission. A small army is hardly necessary." Kris bit his lip, but lowered his head.

"Whatever you wish, milord. But you know it's my job to be concerned with your safety."  
"Yes, I think we've made that quite clear," Marth chuckled. "Don't worry, my friend. I can handle a blade and I trust you to keep me safe, just as I will for you."

"Well, yes, but..." Kris turned up a corner of his mouth in a sheepish half smile. "If it comes down to it, I'd rather my life ended than yours."

"Thank you, Kris," the prince replied. "But I hope it doesn't come to that. Now..." He started forward with his guard following close behind. "It's best we don't delay this. We'll need to inform those accompanying us, find a crew that will take us to Hyrule, begin considering bargains and points of debate..." He began listing off his tasks mentally rather than out loud. This meeting would have to be handled with delicacy. He couldn't afford any slip-ups, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized he would be at the princess's mercy. If she outright refused him, there would be nothing he could do about it. This would be his last chance to find a way to save his people from the destruction they had suffered through the nearly back-to-back wars. If this didn't work, he hadn't a single idea left of how he was going to repair what had been broken.

"I hope this works, Kris," he mumbled.

"It will, milord," Kris replied. "Somehow. We have to believe it will."


	2. Chapter II: An Audience

Across the sea and a horse ride a bit inland, Princess Zelda sat upon the throne of Hyrule Castle once the repairs had been completed following the defeat of the King of Evil, Ganondorf himself. She sat tall and dignified under the sculpture of the goddesses and the golden Triforce.

"We have not heard from the lands of Archanea in quite some time," she mused. "And now Prince Marth himself has requested to speak with me." Her fingers drummed nervously against the arm of the throne. "What could have happened?"  
"We'll find out in due time," claimed the green-clad hero next to her. She looked to him with a soft smile as he gave her a reassuring nod, his blue eyes fierce and wild like the wolf he became when Twilight engulfed the land.

"I know," she replied. "I wish I could hope it wasn't anything too urgent. But everything is too strange, too short-noticed... Something must have happened."

"You can't exactly spare soldiers," Link muttered with a chuckle. "But I hope it doesn't come to that."  
"I can spare as many soldiers as I have to give," she said softly. "As long as I have you, then I need no one else." A smile formed on his lips.  
"I vowed to protect you for eternity," he said, though she didn't need him to remind her. She offered her hand, and he took it in his and kissed it briefly. "I always have, and I always will."

"Not to mentioned you managed to stop Zant and Ganondorf on your own while even my best knights couldn't so much as slay a Shadow Being," she sighed.

"I wasn't on my own," he reminded her. "I had you, and I couldn't have hoped to save you without Midna." His voice cracked at the mention of the departed Twilight Princess, and Zelda squeezed his hand for a moment. She knew he'd lost a dear friend when Midna had shattered the Mirror of Twilight, and even unknown to him, she was searching for a way to restore the connection between the realms of light and shadow. Unfortunately, her efforts had revealed nothing.

"Your Highness!" a soldier greeted as he entered, kneeling before the princess as Link withdrew his hand and folded them behind his back as he straightened his posture. Even as Hyrule's secret hero, he'd still been raised a ranch hand, and learning all the customs and manners associated with noble circles had been almost as challenging as some of his battles with the monsters under Ganondorf's command. Zelda had told him over and over again that it wasn't necessary, that he wasn't a soldier and didn't have to answer to anyone, that she was grateful he had chosen to remain at her side and perform whatever duties she saw fit to assign to him. But he insisted he wanted to be as presentable as possible, mostly so he didn't embarrass her. And, it was true, he was attending a meeting between Hyrule's princess and a prince visiting from a land he hadn't even heard of.

"Yes, speak," Zelda replied, and the soldier dipped his head.

"Prince Marth of Archanea has arrived. Shall I escort his party in?"  
"How many accompany him?" she asked, gripping the arms of the throne a bit tighter than was probably necessary.

"Three, Your Highness. Two men and a woman."

"Then please, show them in. I would speak with Prince Marth as soon as possible." The soldier nodded before getting back to his feet and hurrying out.

"It's still strange to hear you talk so formally," Link remarked, though his posture remained unchanged. "I know it's all necessary. But..." He fell silent, and she never did find out how he planned to finish the thought if he even intended to at all.

A few moments later, the soldier entered once again with a party of four following, and a young man with blue hair and bright, deep blue eyes led them. Sheathed away at his side was a sword with a golden hilt, and he rested his hand on the handle as he walked. Though he held himself confidently, she could tell simply by the way he walked that his business was far from a laughing matter. He motioned for his companions to halt and took several more steps forward alone until he was a few paces away from the throne, where he crossed his arm over his chest and kneeled with a bowed head. Even without glancing to him, Zelda knew Link was taking in everything about this visitor as quickly as possible, picking out any threats he could pose.

"I welcome you, Prince Marth," Zelda spoke. "Please, raise your head." Marth did so and allowed his arm to come to his side, though he remained kneeling.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda. Please accept my deepest apologies for my unannounced visit." She raised her hand with a soft, but quite formal, smile.

"Your apology is accepted. Now, please, tell me what brings you to Hyrule." Marth nodded and took a deep breath.

"I come with a humble and, speaking honestly, desperate request," he began, gaining a quick and stifled gasp of shock from his companions at his choice of words. "The continent of Archanea has been engulfed in two full-scale wars with barely three years between them. Both were the work of a dark sorcerer by the name of Gharnef and a revived Shadow Dragon called Medeus. While I have put both to the sword, their actions and influences have torn the land apart. Towns have been reduced to rubble and crops have been destroyed, and many good men were pulled into battle and did not return able to work." He paused and took a deep breath. "Royal bloodlines were broken or nearly wiped out, including that of House Archanea. To make up for this loss, the kingdoms of the continent have been unified and the task of leading this new kingdom has been given to me."

"You did not have a choice in this matter, did you?" Zelda asked, and Marth nodded.

"The people see me as the hero who slew the Shadow Dragon. I am one of the last sons of Archanea's royal lines. Whether I see myself fit to take the position or not is irrelevant. I will lead my people to the best of my ability."

"You are honorable," Zelda remarked, and he dipped his head. "Now, your request. What would you ask of me?"  
"Many of Archanea's resources were either exhausted or destroyed during the wars. Though our desire to rebuild is strong, we simply do not have the means to do so. I will not have my first action as king be to allow some to restore their lives while leaving others with nothing." Zelda nodded slowly.

"So you come to Hyrule seeking aid in your restoration effort."

"Yes, Your Grace." The prince lowered his head. "I have no one else to turn to." Zelda shut her eyes in thought for several moments, and her visitor made not a sound. Once she opened them, she looked to Link and he bent down to allow her to mumble in his ear.

"I can see his desperation all over his face," she said softly, and he nodded slightly in agreement. "If we don't help him, no one will. And I can't allow his people to suffer."  
"I agree," he replied in a voice just above a whisper. "But from the sound of it, we're talking about providing just about everything they need- from resources to labor. It's a big commitment."  
"I know," she sighed. "I'll have to talk it over with my advisors..." Neither she nor Link were exactly on good terms with her court of advisors who had all but abandoned the Hyrulean throne when Zant had attacked. But if she didn't counsel with them, she would never hear the end of it. Link nodded again and she turned her attention back to her visitor.

"Please forgive my discourtesy, Prince Marth," she said. "This is Link. He is my guard and confidant." Link dipped his head.

"It's an honor to meet you, Prince," Link acknowledged.

"And I you, Sir Link," Marth replied.

"Now, then," Zelda went on. "I have every intention of aiding your country. However, I will have to discuss this matter with my council. I will, however, do everything I can to convince them to give you what Archanea needs." A smile of relief spread across Marth's face.

"Princess Zelda..." he breathed. "I am in your debt. You are most gracious and I cannot begin to convey my gratitude for this."  
"Understand this, Prince Marth," she warned. "I am only promising that I will try. I cannot guarantee that my council will agree to aid you."  
"That is already more than anyone else has agreed to grant my nation," Marth replied. "I will patiently await your council's decision."  
"Very well." Zelda stood and raised her voice. "Attend me!" In came rushing another soldier. "Please show Prince Marth and his companions to the rooms where they will be staying."

"Thank you, Princess Zelda." Marth dipped his head once again as he got to his feet.

"You are welcome, Prince Marth," Zelda replied with a smile. "You and your companions are welcome to explore the castle gardens and I would greatly like to have you all join Link and myself for dinner."

"We gladly accept your offer," the prince smiled and bowed briefly. "Then I shall see you at dinner." With that and a brief nod from the princess, he joined his companions and headed for the outer stairs.

"Well, I suppose we should meet with the council as soon as we can," the princess said once they had departed. Link nodded and offered his arm, and she took it gently before they headed out the same way as their visitors.


	3. Chapter III: A Test of Strength

"Remind me again why we're doing this," Kris grumbled as he, Cecille, and Merric followed close behind Marth and the swordsman by the name of Link. They were in what their guide had identified as Hyrule Field, a large expanse of land where a bridge could be found to the north that led into what looked like a mountain path.

"The princess thinks it would be best if you met with the leaders of Hyrule's tribes," Link replied. "While she rules the kingdom as a whole, each tribe has its territory and its own rights and traditions that she doesn't want to challenge. If you really do need everything you say you do, then you'll be granted resources from all parts of the land- especially from Death Mountain."  
"Death Mountain?" Merric echoed. "That sounds... daunting."  
"It's not an easy climb," the green-clad hero agreed. "But that's why the princess sent me with you. I know almost every corner of this land and..." he chuckled. "Most of the tribes owe me a favor or two."

"I appreciate you joining us," Marth told him. "And I'll have to extend my thanks to Her Grace again when we return."  
"I hope they're done with all their deliberating by the time we get back." Indeed, Zelda figured that her talks with the council could take days, even a week, and that was if they were lucky. In the meantime, she had given Link several letters to deliver to the Gorons and the Zoras along with taking Marth and his company to meet their leaders. Marth had agreed wholeheartedly and took the trip as a chance to see the greater land of Hyrule, and its beauty awed him.

"The grass is so green," he marveled. "The wind is light, and the sun shines... It's been far too long since I've seen such natural, breathtaking beauty." Link didn't bother to mention that he'd been chased around by Bulblins mounted on giant boars on this very field only a few months previous.

They passed from the field into a valley until they reached the base of Death Mountain and the town situated there: Kakariko Village. The Archaneans glanced around curiously.

"What a nice little village," Merric said as they approached the village itself.

"It's seen hard times," Cecille noticed, and Link nodded.

"This is Kakariko. It was attacked recently by monsters and most of its residents were..." He fell silent, unsure himself of the fate of the people that called Kakariko home.

"How awful," Marth said quietly. "Hyrule's own people suffer, and Princess Zelda still considers aiding Archanea." He shut his eyes and lowered his head. "I will never be able to repay my debt to her and this land."

"The village is recovering well," Link assured him. "Already looks better than the last time I was here. They've gotten a lot of help from the Gorons- and you're going to meet them once we climb the mountain. They're a proud tribe and incredibly strong." He started toward the path with the Archaneans following close behind. "But they'll probably like you. Though they may want to test your strength before they accept you." He paused as he pondered exactly what he was saying and turned to Marth. "Er... Ever heard of sumo wrestling?"  
"I'm sorry?" the prince blinked. "I've never heard of sumo, but I know of wrestling. I think."  
"Well, that's how they like to measure strength," Link explained. "So they'll probably want you to face one of them in the ring."  
"You expect Lord Marth to stoop to a sweaty mess the bandits consider a sport?!" Kris demanded. "No way. If anything, I'll go in his stead."

"Kris, relax," Marth commanded. "I have to prove myself. This is one thing you can't do for me."  
"Sumo wrestling is a little different from what you're thinking of," Link went on. "And Gorons are made of rock." He frowned. "There's no way you can beat them on your own." The Archaneans stared at him.

"Then what do you recommend?" Marth wondered.

"I hope that, between myself and the princess's letter, we'll be able to convince them without dealing with any tests of strength."

"That would be preferable," Merric muttered. Link started up the mountain and the Archaneans followed quickly, and it wasn't long before they reached a rocky cliff with a net in front of it to keep anything from faling away. In front of it stood one of the proud mountain dwellers.

"And that would be a Goron," the Hylian introduced as Marth's companions stared at the creature.

"And I thought Manaketes looked strange," Kris said in a low voice.

"Kris," Marth scolded lightly. "These Gorons are allies right now. We must win them over, not insult them."

"Right, right," Kris nodded. "My apologies, Lord Marth."

"So... how are we getting up there?" Cecille wondered.

"We climb," Link said bluntly. "I hope you aren't afraid of getting your hands dirty."

"I've always been more of a scholar than an athlete," Merric said lightly, and Marth smiled briefly at him.

"It won't be so bad, my friend," he replied. "It can't be any worse than Anri's Way."

"I would hope not!" the sage agreed quickly.

"Now then, Prince Marth," Link interrupted. "If you and your companions would follow me... And be careful. This mountain can be treacherous if you don't watch your footing."

"Very well," Marth nodded, and he fell into step alongside Link as the two approached the Goron at the base of the cliff.

"Well, Brother!" he laughed heartily. "Long time, no see! Who're these funny-dressed humans?"

"I'm here on behalf of Princess Zelda," Link replied and held up one of her letters. "This is Prince Marth of Archanea and his companions: Kris, Merric, and Cecille. They need to meet with Darbus and Gor Coron." The Goron studied the Archaneans with a bit of a dumbfounded look.

"Fine," he finally agreed. "But you strangers will have to get yourselves up there if you want to meet with our leaders! Don't expect help."

"Thank you," Marth dipped his head. "I pray we do not fall short of your expectations." The Goron blinked before stepping aside, and Link leapt up and grabbed the net before he started climbing. He heard Cecille and Kris exchange a quick mutter before calling after their prince as Marth immediately followed their guide's example. Link pulled himself up and got to his feet, and barely a moment later did Marth appear beside him. The green-clad hero had to admit that the prince had surprised him: He hadn't expected any royal to be so able to travel this well.

Once Kris and Cecille had scrambled up the net and Merric had followed a bit more slowly, they continued up the mountain path and nodded brief greetings to the Gorons they passed. Marth stayed close on Link's heels, following his footsteps almost exactly in his attempt that he could indeed keep up with Hyrule's hero. All the while, he kept a solemn face even as his companions muttered their complaints about the trek. After climbing a few rocks and heading further up the path, they came to an area where the gap between the cliffs widened and a howling stone stood silent.

"Is this an active volcano?" Cecille asked as Death Mountain's peak came into view.

"Technically," Link confirmed. "It hasn't seen a major eruption in decades, from what I understand. I think the Gorons have ways that they channel the lava within the mountain to keep it from actually erupting. But when they have problems and can't focus on those channels, smaller pieces of rock and lava do manage to escape."  
"Is that something we should be concerned with?" Merric wondered uneasily, and Link gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't think so. The Gorons have been peaceful lately, so we shouldn't have anything to worry about." They continued on their way and headed around the steaming cracks until they reached the narrow path. "Okay, do you see the steam coming from those cracks?" He pointed toward the crack in the wall, and the Archaneans all nodded. "Don't try to walk through one. Wait for it to stop. It may not look like much, but it'll knock you off your feet."

They continued on with little issue until they emerged from a tunnel to a cliff overlooking the large hot spring where several Gorons were soaking, and several looked up at the visitors curiously.

"Hey, Brother!" one of them called and waved, and Link waved back with a smile.

"You should come take a break!" another called.

"Who you got there with you?" a younger one wondered. "They look tense!"

"Do you have hot springs in Archanea?" Link asked, turning to Marth and his comrades.

"I believe so," Marth nodded. "I haven't personally been to one, but I've heard of them."

"I hear they're rejuvenating," Kris said. "Like taking a soak just melts away your troubles. Sire, perhaps you should try one before we leave."  
"Would that I could," the prince sighed. "But we cannot delay even a moment. Every day I spend away from home is a day I cannot use to help my people rebuild."  
"Milord," Cecille urged, "That's why we're here in the first place. You're doing everything you can for Archanea's people." Link lowered his head in thought for a moment as they continued talking.

"Prince Marth," he spoke up once they had fallen silent, and Marth turned to him. "I'm impressed by your drive to help your people like this." He smiled. "And I really do think the tribes will see your passion like I do. If there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know." The corners of Marth's mouth turned up in a soft smile.

"Thank you, Sir Link. But I'd sooner not take you away from Princess Zelda. And you're doing plenty right now, being our guide in this land. You have my gratitude." Link nodded.

"My honor and pleasure, sire. But for now, we should get moving." They continued further up the path, dodging the steam cracks, and they soon came across the metal platforms that could only be ascended in one way.

"Greetings, Brother!" the Goron on guard said warmly. "Did I hear right? Your guests here want to meet with the patriarch?"

"Aye," Marth replied. "As soon as possible."

"I don't know how happy Darbus will be with all you humans walking in at once," the Goron pondered. "Brother, you will go, right?" Link nodded. "And you are the leader?" he asked of Marth, and the prince dipped his head in agreement.

"I will accompany Prince Marth," Kris said quickly. "I will not allow him to leave my sight in a strange land."  
"Okay, okay," the Goron huffed. "Then the three of you can go. You two," he pointed at Merric and Cecille, "Can stay down here."

"Milord?" Cecille asked of the prince, "Are you sure about this?"  
"We are at these peoples' mercy," Marth said softly. "We are here on diplomatic business and are asking a great deal of them. I don't think this is an unreasonable request." Cecille dipped her head and took a step back.

"Luck be with you, sire," Merric bade, and Marth nodded to him before turning to Link.

"So... perhaps I am missing something. How do we get up there?" Link didn't answer, but turned to the Goron. The Goron himself curled up and Link climbed up on his back, and a moment later he sprung up and rolled as he landed on the platform above that led to the entrance of the Gorons' chamber. Both Marth and Kris blinked.

"No way," the Hero grumbled. "Uh-uh. There's got to be another way to do this."  
"Not really!" Link called back with an amused smile. "If you want to meet with the Goron leaders, you have to get up here and that's the only way."  
"So be it," Marth replied and looked to the Goron, who again curled up. The prince hoisted himself up on his back and a moment later was launched into the air, and he dove forward a bit and rolled forward before he braced himself and got back to his feet. "I will admit we don't have anything quite like that in Archanea," he remarked as he brushed himself off. Kris joined them with a brief yell a moment later. Marth waved to his remaining companions as they stood awkwardly next to the Goron.

Link, Marth, and Kris headed inside and followed the dirt path until they came to the central chamber where the Gorons gathered, featuring the guarded entrance to their mines deep in the mountain and a sumo ring in the middle. At the sound of their approaching footsteps, the Gorons there turned curiously to stare at them.

"Link!" bellowed Darbus, the tribe's patriarch and arguably the largest Goron the Hylian had ever seen, at the sight of him. "Welcome back!"  
"Indeed," an elderly Goron next to him smiled as he crossed his arms. Link returned the smile and approached him. "It's good to see you in good health, Brother."  
"You too, Gor Coron," the Hylian replied. "And you, Darbus." Darbus let out a loud and hearty laugh.

"Now, tell me," Gor Coron continued, "Who are these humans with you? I don't recognize them."

"I'm here on behalf of Princess Zelda," Link explained quickly and handed one of the princess's letters to the elder. Gor Coron took it and he and Darbus quickly read over the contents.

"What news..." Gor Coron lamented. "All right. Which of you is this prince?" Marth stepped forward and bowed.

"I am Prince Marth of Altea, successor to the throne of the unified kingdom of Archanea."  
"I see," the elderly Goron nodded. "I am Gor Coron, one of four Goron elders, and this is Darbus, our patriarch. If what Princess Zelda says is true, then your land has endured great trial and you've come here seeking help."

"That's right," Marth replied. "I apologize for my unannounced visit and I know this is a large request that my kingdom will be hard-pressed to repay. But I have no where else to turn."  
"Hm..." Gor Coron watched him carefully for several moments. He turned to Darbus and whispered something, and Darbus grunted in agreement.

"Marth!" he said loudly. "You are concerned for your people and I respect your resolve. But if you want our help, you'll prove yourself in a match of strength!" Marth blinked.

"Oh, gods," Kris muttered.

"I will accept your challenge," Marth said firmly. "What will you have me do?" Again, Darbus and Gor Coron muttered to each other for a moment.

"Judging by your frame, you wouldn't last in our usual matches," Gor Coron noticed. "Brother Link, can we ask a favor of you?" Link nodded. "Prince Marth, you would do well to learn that Link is a capable and peerless swordsman. If you can hold your own against him, then I will know well of your strength." Marth turned to their guide.

"Very well." He grabbed hold of the sword at his side and drew it from its scabbard with a gleam of light. "Then I will show you Falchion's might." Link pulled his shield from his back and unsheathed his blade, one given to him by Zelda after he put the Master Sword to rest within the Sacred Grove.

"You're left-handed?" Kris noticed. "Don't see much of that."

"All right!" Darbus growled. "Show us your swordplay! Go!" Marth lunged forward shield and countered with his own blade aimed at the prince's side. Marth dodged back and spun around, catching Link off guard and forcing him several steps back. The blue-haired swordsman wasted not a move and closed the ground between them, but Link blocked Falchion with his sword and shoved his shield forth, knocking Marth's breath away and disrupting his balance. But he managed to scramble out of the way of Link's next attack, and the loud clang of metal on metal echoed around the chamber as the Gorons cheered them on and Kris watched uneasily.

Once he found his footing again, Marth thrust his blade forth and managed to score against Link's abdomen, cutting his tunic and scraping against his chain mail. They both continued, managing small injuries on each other, but neither quite overpowering the other. Link had to admit he was used to fighting rather unintelligent monsters that were easy to outmaneuver, but he could sense Marth scanning his every move, picking apart his swordplay, finding his openings. He hadn't expected such prowess from the prince.

"Enough!" Gor Coron ordered, and the swordsmen broke apart, panting and sweaty. "Well done, Prince. Not many can hold their own against Link. Not even our most powerful." He winked knowingly at the green-clad hero. "You have shown your strength and proven your desire burns brightly." Marth bowed his head in gratitude. Again, Gor Coron and Darbus exchanged a quick word.

"You have the Gorons' approval," Darbus announced, and a relieved smile appeared on Marth's face. "Should Hyrule aid your Archanea, you can count on us to be there and give you what we have to offer. You fight well, Brother!"

"Thank you, Darbus," Marth replied. "I thank you on behalf of my people and my land. Your generosity will not be forgotten."  
"Oh, loosen up," Gor Coron teased. "We don't have any need for all this formality. You are a Brother of the Gorons and can treat us as such, just as we'll treat you!"

"I'll be sure to remember that," Marth smiled. "But I really must be going. I don't have time to spare."  
"Of course," Gor Coron nodded. "May the Goddess of Fortune watch over you!" Link sheathed his weapon and started for the chamber's entrance with Marth and Kris following.

"That went better than I expected," Kris remarked, and Marth nodded.

"The point is we have their approval," he replied. "And Link, I am quite impressed by your swordplay. You're a hero in every right." Link smiled and shrugged.

"I went easy on you," he laughed. "Anyway, we're heading for Zora's River, so I hope you won't mind getting a little wet."


End file.
